1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a segregated waste disposal system, and more particularly to a segregated waste disposal system for separating and storing recyclable waste in a plurality of respective storage containers.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a widespread trend toward cleaning up the environment. At an initial level, this trend has begun with the residential and office movement of recycling. In some areas recycling is a voluntary project, while other areas require recycling as a prerequisite to curbside trash removal. Many people perceive recycling to be a nuisance, since the separation of items of trash into a plurality or respective storage containers can be an inconvenience. The previous need for only one trash receptacle for all types of waste as compared to several receptacles, depending upon the number and type of separate of items, can present severe storage and space problems for most people, thereby influencing and reducing their recycling participation.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a segregated waste disposal system of a non-powered pail type which is compact in nature and efficiently segregates known recyclable materials into easily disposable compartments.